1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and particularly to a VRM (Voltage Regulate Module) connector having an ejector at an end of a housing.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,780,463 and 5,746,614 disclose a card edge connector having a pair of ejectors at two opposite ends for ejection of a daughter board inserted therein FIG. 6 shows a conventional card edge connector 7 having an ejector 8. The card edge connector 7 comprises an insulative housing 9 which defines a central receiving channel 90 for receiving a daughter board (not shown). Two spaced guide walls 91 are formed on each longitudinal end of the insulative housing 9. Each of the guide walls 91 defines a pivot hole 92 for receiving a pivot spindle 81 of the ejector 8 thereby allowing the ejector 8 to be movable with respect to the guide walls 91 between a secured position and a released position. Projections 82 are formed on opposite sidewalls 80 of the ejector 8 for reliably engaging with recesses 93 defined in the guide walls 91 for retaining the ejector 7 at the secured position. A cavity 83 is defined in the ejector 8 between the sidewalls 80 for enhancing the resiliency of the ejector 8 thereby facilitating engagement between the projections 82 and the recesses 93 of the guide walls 91.
However, when the ejector 8 is subjected to vibration or shock, the ejector 8 may resiliently deform and move from the secured position to the released position so that the daughter board in the slot 90 may disengage from the insulative housing 9, therefore, the electrical connection between the connector 7 and the daughter board will be affected.
Therefore, an improved card edge connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional card edge connector.